Our program is well suited to generate the needed investigators for multi-disciplinary training. We have specific training programs for clinically trained physician postdoctoral investigators and research trained PhD postdoctoral investigators. To facilitate the development of a cohesive training environment we integrate the three major cardiovascular research centers at the University of Utah School of Medicine: The University of Utah Molecular Medicine Program at the Eccles Institute of Human Genetics, Heart Failure and Regeneration Initiatives in the Divisions of Cardiology and Cardiothoracic Surgery at the School of Medicine, Nora Eccles Harrison Cardiovascular Research and Training Institute that specializes in cardiac electrophysiology and ion transport. These three centers of cardiovascular research are located near to one another on our campus and form the three legs of a tripod that support the T32 in Cardiovascular Research. Nineteen members of the faculty of the School of Medicine will form the 'core training faculty'for the program. All are experts in their fields and are successful in training post doctoral fellows. We wish to support eight post-doctoral MD and PhD scientist-trainees each year. We anticipate that each trainee will be supported for a minimum of two years by the T32.